Blakemore Swanson
Blakemore Swanson/Post Wing Clipping Blakemore Adrienne Darcelle Cahya Eudoin Esmeray Fitche Swanson, usually just referred to as Blakemore or Blake, is the daughter of the fifth prince from The Wild Swans. In the destiny conflict, she is a Roybel, her story, or at least her role in it, keeps her out of unnecessary spotlights for the most part, but there are thousands of other reasons why it can't work. Appearance Blake has thick silver hair, not white, not blonde, not grey, but straight up silver, that is worn in a messy bun. She has eggshell colored skin, long, thick, feathery silver eyelashes, and eyes the color of the sun when it sets. She wears black cat eye glasses, that almost ''cover up a silver etching of a torn feather underneath her left eye. She wears a over sized black hoodie, with white draw strings, and the hood usually pulled up over the front half of her face, and black loose fitting pants. She goes barefoot when possible, and when not possible, has these grey slip on shoes. Personality Yeah, chances are you haven't noticed Blake, despite her odd appearance. She never looks up, never talks to anyone, and will barely acknowledge you even spoke to her, if at all. She just kind of drifts through life, and most people don't even realize such a person as Blakemore Swanson exists. She's just...there. Blakemore has been bullied many times in her life, and she doesn't react. She doesn't cry, doesn't scream, doesn't ask them kindly to stop, doesn't even walk away. She just stands there, and if you see her eyes, you notice that she isn't even blinking. It's enough to get most people to back down. Blakemore has been thought of like a ghost, and honestly, it wouldn't be surprising to other people if she was. She just is so spooky, she has never said a single word, and her cousins say she's always been like that. It is unknown whether or not she can speak, but most say she chooses not to. She has been joked if she is a witch, given that others can't diminish her or someone she cares for in her hearing, without something awful happening to them at the most a couple hours later. But no one can proof it's her and by all rights she should have no magic, so she usually gets a pass. But besides that, no one knows ''anything ''about Blakemore, and most of what they do know, is drawn from speculation and is probably nothing like the real girl. But since she lets nothing out, and doesn't appear to be part of this world, is there really any doubt. Blake carries a small, leather bound notebook with her everywhere. She never opens it, but she always has it with her and never sets it down, even when her hands are full of other things. That notebook, whatever's inside of it, means the world to her. No one has touched Blake's notebook ever before in her life, except once. She was looking at it, not flipping a page, but not looking up when people were calling her all sorts of things that were unrepeatable by any standards, and she didn't even flinch. That was until strong hands jerked her back and stole her notebook. They were hurting her as much as possible, but she didn't react until they tried to open her notebook. Then came the storm. Hardly anyone there knows what happened, they just know that Headmaster came into the classroom after hearing a ruckus, and that he saw everyone who was torturing her on the floor in various degrees of pain, but even they couldn't be sure she was the one who did it. She is a strange one. Sometimes, people can see her walking rather quickly through book end but nobody knows of where she's going, anyone who tries to follow her have come back changed in someway, forgetting they were even going to find where she was going. (Spoiler alert, she's going to the abandoned cottages usually marked for demolition. What she does there, however, is anyone's guess.) Friends You really think she has these? At most, she has those people who want to discover just what she is because they don't believe she's really human. At least most people. Family Honestly, Blake has been doomed since birth. There have been rumors going around that the daughter of the fifth prince is actually the mythical Black Swan, a helper to the Wicked Queen who shows up in some, not all, and certainly not the original, retellings of the story. The Black Swan takes a different shape each time, but always bears the broken feather mark underneath their eye. Father: Lucius Swanson He knows of his daughter's pretty unavoidable destiny to help the Wicked Queen in some way, and as such, has kept her locked up in order to try and prevent the outside world from knowing about her. Those who know of the Black Swan, have never seen Blake, and those who know of Blake, don't know about the Black Swan. A lot of people don't believe in the Black Swan, but those that do, demand that she be killed. Mother: Narcissa Swanson Another reason people say she is at least cursed, is that she survived the birth that was perfectly normal, her mother seemed as okay as a formally pregnant woman can, but the next morning Narcissa was dead. The few servants blamed Blakemore for it, but anyone caught whispering about it was sent away. Cousin: Luna Swanson Honestly, Luna considers Blake to be a member of the Squad, despite Blake having no interactions with anyone. She just assumes she knows that a cousin will have to be a member of the squad, perhaps because of her failures with Larkin. Cousin: Larkin Swan Larkin is...strange. Blake has stared him down so it seemed like her eyes were burning into his soul, but the next day, she came into her room, only to find a tiny box of expensive chocolate, signed simply by "L". She ate them, but never acknowledged that Larkin had given them to her, and he never brought it up. Cousin: Fauve Wilder Fauve, who apparently knows how to pick locks, (don't ask), has picked the lock to Blake's room multiple times and has even given her a cell phone. Blake never uses said phone, but it's still a nice gesture, as once a day an encouraging message is sent to her phone. Cousin: Opal Wicked Opal can sympathize, being seen as a black sheep, but she doesn't really understand ''why ''Blake is treated the way she is, so every so often, a random gift, like gel foot pads, lotion, a soft blanket, whatever, appears in mid air in Blake's room. It's from Opal, when she can get her magic to do what she wants it too. Aunt: Eliza Wilder Ah, Aunt Eliza...honestly doesn't talk to Blake, or try to get her to open up more, instead, she's defends Blake from afar, telling Lucius that he should treat Blake like his daughter and not like the Black Swan which hasn't been seen in decades, but Lucius tells her that Blake is his daughter, not Eliza's, and therefore he shall raise her the way he sees fit. Uncle: Garvey Kingston This Uncle has actually fist fought her father, she has heard the results of it, and has demanded that Blake be released, telling him that this counts as child abuse, (and Garvey is very much against any form of abuse), but Lucius can punch back just as hard, and acts deaf to his accusations.) Aunt: Precious Swan-Charming She knows nothing about Blake, because of being mostly confined to her bed, which honestly makes her Blake's favorite relative, and she has an awful lot of relatives, basically Precious doesn't try to engage her, to broaden her scope, and doesn't treat her like a monster, by default that makes Precious her favorite aunt. Uncle: Edmund Swan Let's just say "mysterious things" have been befalling that man since Blake was first..."kind of" introduced to him, and leave it at that. Aunt: Leda Swanson Leda has tried to reason with Lucius, but to no avail, so instead she sends gifts. Some on Blake's birthday, other's on Christmas, others on just random days. Leda goes by what she liked as a teen, and by what Luna likes now and deduces what she thinks Blake would like. Uncle: Luke Swanson He insists that Blake should have been murdered as soon as she was born, because a Black Swan is nothing but trouble, but as she grows older, Luke has a harder time even thinking of doing what needs to be done to his niece, as she is a person, with a future, as a baby it would have been easier to do what he thought was the right thing, but now...well he hopes their suspicions are wrong about her. Interests '''The Stars' She loves, just loves to be outside at night, at least, people think she does, if nothing because she always is found sitting out under the stars. Pet Yes she has one of them, and not a very creepy one either. A small little canary, sunshine yellow, named, well, people assume it's name is Skyla because that's what's printed on the small leather band around it's leg. The entire school froze for a whole minute when a small, sweet little songbird, flew down from the trees and landed on Blakemore. Even more surprising was when she reached her hand up and began stroking it's head.Category:The Wild Swans Category:Roybels Category:Females Category:Characters